Cotton Candy
by thedoctorsrose
Summary: Klaine One-Shot, Kurt works at 6 Flags at the popcorn booth with his new friend Jeff. When Kurt has no ride home from the amusement park, he gets a ride with one of Jeff's friend's Blaine. The two boys exchange numbers and immediately want to be more than friends. Will the two boys begin to date? And how does Karofsky play into this? Prompt fic for my 79th reviewer, Echoing Dreams


**Title: **Cotton Candy

**Summary: **Klaine One-Shot, Kurt works at 6 Flags at the popcorn booth with his new friend Jeff. When Kurt has no ride home from the amusement park, he gets a ride with one of Jeff's friend's Blaine. The two boys exchange numbers and immediately want to be more than friends. Will the two boys begin to date? And how does Karofsky play into this? Prompt fic for my 79th reviewer Echoing Dreams.

**Warnings: **Homophobia, (slight) fluff because when I started writing... This just happened. _**  
**_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee, nor do I own Kurt or Blaine, or my future husband Darren Criss.

**Prompt: **What about fluffy Klaine involving cotton candy and a carnival? Take that however you will and have fun with it in whatever way you please :)

* * *

Cotton Candy

* * *

Kurt had been working at 6 flags for 2 weeks since a new park opened up in Westerville. Rachel had dragged him to it and made him send in an application with her, Finn and Mercedes. He had gotten a job in the food court. His partner in the Popcorn booth was a kid from a Private school near the park, his name was Jeff and he was so attractive. Rachel and Mercedes worked in the face painting booth a few tables down from his and Finn got a job in the rides area. It wasn't that busy today since it was raining and half of the rides were closed in case of thunder and lightning.

"You're reading Vogue?" Jeff asked from beside him, he looked up and blushed.

"Maybe, it's my favourite magazine." He shrugged; Jeff chuckled and took the magazine out of his hands.

"My friend reads it all the time, it's his favourite too." It didn't take Kurt long to ask Jeff more about this friend. "His name is Blaine; he's one of my best friends. My boyfriend actually introduced us." Had he forgotten to mention that Jeff was gay and had a boyfriend named Nick; who also went to their private school.

"I keep forgetting you're gay, you just look so… Straight." Kurt laughed quietly, Jeff rose his blond eyebrow and they heard a younger boys squeal from behind them. Jeff groaned loudly and Kurt was simply confused. He turned and saw a group of blond people approaching their booth. They must be related to Jeff, Kurt thought to himself. There was a teenager who had been the one who squealed.

"Jeff, dude, Nick brought us around the park. It's fricking amazing!" he shouted.

"Okay Austin, calm down." Jeff said, "Do you guys want some popcorn?" the group nodded, Kurt grabbed a couple of bags of salted and buttered popcorn and handed them to Jeff's family.

"Here you go." From behind them, there were two older boys. One had his hair gelled down like a helmet and the other was blushing darkly.

"Nick, what are you doing here?" Jeff asked, oh so this was the famous Nick. He was attractive, but he wasn't Kurt's type. The rain began to fall harder and Jeff's family retreated to their cars. Whereas Nick and the other boy stayed in their company, the gelled hair boy cleared his throat.

"Well as fun as it is inhaling popcorn fumes, I think I'm going to go back to the cotton candy stand." He left, Kurt was stunned. Jeff had told him about his friend in the cotton candy booth, that must be Blaine.

"Bye Blaine!" the love birds chimed. Kurt had the sudden desire to get to know this… Blaine.

* * *

It was closing time at 6 Flags and Kurt was waiting outside in the parking lot for his friends. Jeff had waved goodbye and left hand in hand with Nick towards his car. Kurt sighed as he watched them go; he wished he had a boyfriend. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and saw it was a text from Rachel.

'_Mercedes is stuck with a rich kid who wants a sparkly butterfly and we won't be out until late. Sorry! –Rachel' _

"Shit!" he swore, now he had no other way home. Knowing Finn, he was going to stay and wait for Rachel and Mercedes. He wasn't going to be a part of that, he had Days of Our Lives to catch up on and there was no way he was missing valuable time waiting for his friends and step-brother. He scrolled down his address book to find his Dad's name. He pressed the dial button and waited for him to answer, it went straight to voice mail. "Um, hi Dad, I have no ride home from 6 Flags… When you get this can you text me and come pick me up? Okay, thanks." He hung up. He rested his head against the cool metal gate.

"Something wrong?" he looked up and his breath was taken away. It was Blaine.

"Uh, kind of, I have no ride home because my friends and step-brother are idiots." He laughed dryly. "Sorry, you were probably just expecting a 'No' and nothing else." He flushed.

"It's fine." He chuckled. "I was just calling a cab to pick me up, my car is in repair at some shop in Lima; therefore I have no vehicle to get home in." he explained, Kurt smiled at him, even though he had only said a few words, he was amazing.

"You're lucky. I left my wallet with my step-brother Finn because I refuse to fall for the sprinkled mini donuts." Blaine raised an eyebrow in reply. "If I eat any unnecessary carbs, I get fat and I am so unattractive when I get fat. I know because in sophomore year I still had my baby fat, and I was just horrid looking." Kurt bit his lip after realising he was revealing way too much to someone he had only just met.

"I'm sure that's not true, you're gorgeous and even the slightest weight gain wouldn't change that." Blaine winked flirtatiously; Kurt felt his cheeks warm up.

"Thank-you." He whispered, there was a long awkward silence between them before Blaine's taxi arrived. Blaine looked back at him and just stared for a minute. "Is something wrong?" he asked him.

"Do you want a ride?" he asked, Kurt's eyes widened in surprise.

"I live 2 hours away." He laughed breathlessly.

"That's fine. Money is money, right?" Blaine opened the door and waited for Kurt's answer. "Well?"

"Sure, thanks." He smiled; Blaine nodded and let the boy in before him. Kurt told the taxi driver his address and how to get there, and then they were off towards Lima.

"So tell me, what's your name?" Blaine said as he turned to him, Kurt tried not to laugh because he knew Blaine's name and who he was, but Blaine had no idea who he was.

"Kurt Hummel and I am a senior at McKinley high school. I have a scholarship to NYADA and I'm working at the popcorn booth." He might've introduced himself too much because Blaine was quiet for a while.

"Wow, NYADA? How did you manage that? You must be a pretty amazing singer."

"I would like to say I am, I am a counter-tenor so…" he trailed off.

"Counter-tenor? Holy shit, that's amazing. I sing too, I'm the lead soloist for the Dalton Academy Warblers. By the way, my name's Blaine Anderson and I work at the cotton candy booth. Wait, did you say you work at the popcorn booth?" he wondered, Kurt watched as his eyebrows rose up.

"Yeah."

"Do you work with a blond named Jeff?" Blaine's fingers were fidgeting before Kurt answered.

"Yes I do, and he's hilarious." Kurt giggled, Blaine's smile lit up at the sound.

"He's one my best friends, besides his boyfriend Nick of course."

They continued to converse until the Cab driver pulled up in front of Kurt's house; Kurt hesitated before getting out of the cab. He didn't want to leave Blaine's company; he is one of the most interesting people that he has ever met. As he climbed out of the cab, he felt a warm and much more calloused hand took his. "Can I have your number?" Kurt was stunned by his question but nodded. The boys exchanged numbers and they separated.

'_I couldn't help but text you right away –Blaine' _Kurt flushed as he lay on his bed.

'_I know the feeling; I was scared you would get freaked out. –Kurt'_

'_Why would I get freaked out? –Blaine'_

'_I didn't want to seem… Needy, and like I don't have anyone else to talk to –Kurt'_

'_Well do you have anyone else to talk to? –Blaine'_

'_Of course I do. I have all my friends from Glee club on my phone and my cousins. –Kurt'_

'_You make me feel special now that I know you have so many people to text, and yet you're texting me ;) –Blaine' _Oh Gaga, was this dream boat flirting with him?

'_You are special –Kurt' _Bam, what are you going to say to that Blaine—

'_Aw, why thank-you Mr. Hummel, you are too. –Blaine' _he was getting tired and covered himself in his goose down blanket and plugged his phone in. He closed his eyes but was suddenly jerked awake by his phone. He grabbed it and pressed talk without even thinking.

"'Ello?" he mumbled.

"_Sorry, were you asleep?" _that heavenly voice woke him up right away.

"N-No, of course not, just got out of the shower." He lied and mentally kicked himself where the sun doesn't shine.

"_Is your phone water proof?" _Kurt bit his lip and had no reply to that, to tell the truth he had no idea what Blaine had asked.

"Pardon?"

"_You were messaging me like… Ten minutes ago, you shower very quickly. What's your secret?" _Kurt blushed down to his stomach.

"I-I, okay I lied. I wasn't in the shower, I was like half asleep when you called and I thought you were my Dad." He tilted his head down in shame even though Blaine couldn't see it.

"_Do you still think that?" _Blaine flirted.

"Absolutely not, you're better to talk to than my Dad. He ends up talking about the Buckeyes and I have no idea what that is to tell the truth." He laughed.

"_They're a college football team." _Kurt's eyes shot up in shock.

"Way to break the stereo type, Blaine." Blaine laughed loudly at Kurt's reply.

"_This reminds me, I was wondering… Tomorrow if you're free during lunch, maybe you'd like to go get some pizza with me, y'know… Together." _His heart stopped. Was Blaine asking him out on a date? _"Unless you have a boyfriend which is totally cool, because I understand, you're really cute and who wouldn't want to ask you out? Oh God, I'm sorry. I'll just hang up now—," _

"Blaine—"

"_When I first saw you I was like 'Oh my God, he's so fricking attractive and I should ask him out on a date'. But then I never realised that you could have a boyfriend, one that loves you and that you love back—,"_

"Blaine! Stop, I don't have a boyfriend and yes I'll go get lunch with you tomorrow." He squeezed in to Blaine's rambles. "Meet me at the popcorn booth during our lunch break and then we'll go get some food."

"Kurt?" his Father called from downstairs.

"Blaine, I've got to go… I'll see you tomorrow okay?" he heard Blaine say goodbye and he hung up. His Father entered his room obviously distressed.

"So you call me asking you to pick you up, and I call Finn to ask him where you are because you aren't answering your texts. He went looking for you, Kurt, and you weren't there. Where the Hell were you? And how did you get back here?" Burt shouted, "You worried us all sick? You are the one who is always concerned about my heart, those 2 hours Kurt were so stressful Carole had to hold me down because I was freaking out. Well?"

"I got a ride with a person from work. He called a cab and he dropped me off here on his way home." Kurt shrugged, unfazed that his Father was concerned about his whereabouts.

"Was it this Jeff kid? Do you like him?" Burt asked loudly.

"No, it was a boy named Blaine, and no I don't like Jeff…" he went quiet.

"Kurt, there's something you aren't telling me." Burt placed his hands on his hips and stared at his son with his blue eyes.

"I have a date with Blaine tomorrow, so if you'd excuse me I'd like to get some sleep so I don't fall asleep on my possible new-boyfriend." Kurt rolled over in his bed and ignored the huff of disappointment from his Dad. He knew he was going to get in trouble later on in the week, but he didn't care. He had a date with an amazing boy who liked him and thought he was cute. He sat up straight in his bed. "Oh my God I have a date with an amazing boy tomorrow who likes me and thinks I'm cute and I have absolutely nothing to wear!" He jumped from his bed and tore open his closet door. Time to think, Hummel.

* * *

The next day was hectic, the sun was shining down on the new amusement park and the line ups were huge. Kurt didn't even have time to have small talk with Jeff, or Blaine for that matter. He handed another customer a tub of popcorn and she handed him the $1.25 and he placed it in the cash register. From where he stood, he could see that the cotton candy booth wasn't doing much better. He felt Jeff nudge him in the stomach and he turned his attention to the blond. "What?" he hissed. Jeff pointed to the line-up and he saw Blaine standing in it.

"He told me last night you two were going out for lunch. I'm so proud of you Kurtie!" Jeff ruffled his hair.

"You did not just touch my hair Jeff!" even though the line-up was growing in size they started to argue.

"What if I did Kurt, what are you going to do about it?" Jeff was taller than Kurt, and effectively towered over him. Thinking quickly, Kurt took a handful of fresh, hot, oily, and buttery, popcorn and threw it in Jeff's face. "Oh you little bugger!" Jeff reached for the caramel sauce they put on the popcorn sometimes to sweeten it up a bit. He poured it on Kurt's shirt.

"Oh no you didn't!" Kurt shouted, they were full on throwing the ingredients at each other.

From the line-up, people were grumbling and muttering stuff about 'Hurry up!' Blaine noticed the halt in the movement and looked over at his friend and maybe future boyfriend. He saw Kurt covered in chocolate and caramel, and Jeff was covered in butter and popcorn kernels. He pushed past the others in the lines and received several swear words he'd rather not share. He slid over the counter and whistled loudly with his fingers. The two teenage boys froze.

"Bl-Blaine," Kurt scratched the back of his candy sauce covered head.

"What are you guys doing?" he asked breathlessly.

"H-He attacked me!" Jeff pointed at the porcelain skinned boy.

"I resent that!" Kurt shouted, in his defense Jeff was the one that started it… Well, not the throwing but that's beside the point. "Is it lunch?"

"That it is." He chuckled. "So, Mr. Hummel, will you accompany me to the selection of restaurants we have at our crappy summer job?" he held out his hand, Kurt hesitantly took Blaine's hand and the curly haired boy led him away. "Where do you want to eat?"

"Um, my friend Mercedes and I always go to the Pita Pit, so I'm kind of tired of that." Kurt bit his lip, "Maybe that new French Fry place."

"Oh I've been there, it's to die for. Do you want to share some fries?" Blaine suggested, Kurt bit his lip again and agreed. He had never shared food with a boy before – well he had shared food with Finn when they had gone on a road trip to Columbus to see Carole's cousins.

"Sure." His voice cracked and he blushed immediately after realising.

"You're adorable, come on." Blaine pulled on his hand and he followed the boy to the line-up at the French fry shop. Kurt looked up at the cashier and gasped, of all people to be his cashier during his date with Blaine… It had to be Karofsky.

"This your butt-buddy Hummel?" Karofsky snorted. Blaine's brow furrowed in confusion, he turned to Kurt.

"Uh, Kurt?" he questioned.

"Oh it is, how cute!" Karofsky mock giggled, "Have you told him what we did in Junior year?"

"What happened?" Blaine asked him.

"We totally made out in the locker room, he couldn't resist the Annihilator." Karofsky winked at a shame filled Kurt.

"That didn't happen," Kurt's eyes were filling up with tears.

"It totally did Kurt, don't deny it." Karofsky looked down at Blaine. "I hope you realise Hobbit that when you kiss the fairy over here, you're getting my sloppy seconds." Kurt tore his hand from Blaine's and ran through the crowds. He had harsh tears running down his cheeks, he could barely see 2ft. in front of him his eyes were so full of tears. He had had a chance with Blaine, and Karofsky just ruined it. He thought Blaine could be his first ever boyfriend, his first real kiss… But now, it was all ruined. What Karofsky said was a lie, he had forcefully kissed him in the locker room and Kurt had pushed him away. That's what had really happened, not the twisted, screwed up version Karofsky had told Blaine. Oh God, Blaine, he was afraid to know what he was going to do. Was he going to delete Kurt's number and never speak to him again? He saw a bench in a less crowded part of the park. He ran to it and sat down; he pulled his knees up to his chest and let the tears fall. Why did everything horrible happen to him? He closed his eyes and ignored random peoples questions of concern, 'Are you alright', 'did something happen', 'Kurt?' He opened his eyes and saw Blaine standing in front of him.

"Just leave me alone." He sniffled, "I'm disgusting, you aren't want to date me anymore." He avoided Blaine's warm eyes. Blaine moved to sit beside him; he wrapped his arm around Kurt's shoulders.

"You aren't disgusting, Kurt, you're beautiful." Kurt shook Blaine's arm off of him.

"No I'm not, I'm disgusting. I was kissed by a homophobe against my will in my school's locker room… The moment he kissed me, I pushed him away, I swear. He tried to kiss me again, but I just couldn't let him do it again so I kicked him and he left. Up until that day I had never been kissed, well a kiss that matters, and up until today…" Kurt swallowed heavily but the lump at the back of his throat was still there. "I hadn't told anyone."

"Why didn't you tell anyone Kurt? It could have been so much easier if you had just told someone—,"

"Because no one cares, Blaine! I'm the only out Gay kid at my school and it hurts, and if I were to tell someone they wouldn't believe me. They'd think that I've gotten so desperate to have a boyfriend that I began fantasizing about a burly football player." He wiped his hideous tears.

"I care."

"Well you shouldn't." Blaine frowned, Kurt was beautiful and he couldn't see it. "I should go." Kurt got up but Blaine pulled him back down.

"This one is going to count," he said softly. He leaned forward slowly enough for Kurt to pull away if he wanted to, but he didn't. Their lips met slowly, Blaine threaded his fingers through Kurt's hair – even though it was extremely hard with all the caramel and chocolate sauce in it. He pulled away just as slowly as he leaned in. "I bought you something." He whispered.

"What?" Kurt let out a breath. Blaine reached over from beside him and pulled a pink cloud out of a clear bag. Kurt laughed, "Cotton Candy? It's pure sugar, and I am not going to eat it." Blaine rolled his eyes in response.

"Come on, just eat a little bit." He pulled off a piece of the sugar and held it up. "Just a little bite and then I'll eat it all for myself."

"Fine." Kurt reached for the sugar but Blaine waved his finger playfully.

"Open wide." Kurt rolled his eyes but listened to the boy. Kurt opened his mouth and Blaine carefully placed the pure sugar into his mouth. "How is it?"

"Delicious, oh my Gaga, I haven't had this in years." Kurt grabbed the cotton candy and began devouring it. He paused, "Thank-you Blaine, for everything today."

"No problem, it was my pleasure." He winked.

"U-Um, will you be my boyfriend?" he wondered, Blaine frowned.

"Oh, I have a boyfriend. His name's Jeremiah," sighed Blaine, Kurt muttered a quiet 'oh' and looked down at the cotton candy in his hands. "Kurt, I'm joking. I'd love to be your boyfriend."

"Jesus, Blaine, you scared me!" Kurt got up and started walking away. Blaine jumped up and chased after him.

"Wait, wait, I'm sorry." He pouted and gave Kurt the puppy dog eyes. Without hesitation, Kurt kissed Blaine square on the lips. They both pulled away at the same time.

"You taste like my cotton candy."

"Well, you gave it to me." Kurt crossed his arms.

"I did not, I merely offered you some and you ate it." Blaine teased, Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Come on, I'm still hungry and I want more cotton candy." Kurt took his hand in his own and the two walked to Blaine's cotton candy stand.

Let it be said that Kurt Hummel ate disgusting, calorie filled, diabetes causing cotton candy.

Oh, and he was grounded for a month for talking back to his Dad.


End file.
